Retailers routinely display articles of merchandise, such as telephones, portable computers (e.g. notebooks, laptops, tablets, etc.), e-readers, media players, and the like for customers to evaluate before making a purchase. These articles of merchandise are continually being made smaller and lighter in weight due to advances in technology and materials. As a result, such merchandise is increasingly vulnerable and susceptible to theft. At the same time, the retail price, and hence the profit margin, for such merchandise continues to decline. Accordingly, these articles of merchandise need to be secured by a security device that effectively and cost efficiently protects the merchandise from theft.
It is common in the field of retail merchandise security to tether electronic devices to a store fixture to prevent theft, yet still allowing a customer to interact with the device. The retailers and their customers want these tethers to be as unobtrusive as possible, making smaller diameter tethers desirable. One problem with keeping tether size small is the number of conductors needed to supply power and sensing signals. Typically, a plurality of conductors is needed to provide both power and security. As a result, reducing the number of conductors while maintaining necessary functionality and security can be challenging.